


Sense and Sensibility

by FrostyDanvers



Category: Charmed (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyDanvers/pseuds/FrostyDanvers
Summary: “An alien monkey stole my hearing!”Maggie points to her mouth.“And your voice too? Oh, honey!”





	Sense and Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

> A Director Sanvers rewrite of my favorite 'Charmed' scene.
> 
> Charmed "Sense and Sensibility"  
> (Season 5 Episode 20.)
> 
> All rights go to Charmed & Supergirl.

She can’t believe it. The biggest budget meeting of the quarter, she loses her hearing. She isn’t even sure how it’s possible, but then again when does anything in her life go as planned. Now standing extremely close to the television in the living room of their new apartment, Lucy is turning the television volume up and down. Seeing the bars on the screen change and yet all she hears is complete silence. In frustration she gives up and turns the TV off.

Walking through the first floor of their two floor space Lucy hopes and prays that her girlfriends are home.

“ _Alex! Maggie! If you’re here, I need you to come out into the open and like, flag me down or something okay?_ ”

Maggie opens the door the the apartment. She was out in the field interviewing a suspect when all of a sudden she couldn’t talk. Her voice was gone. She didn’t have a fever, no scratchy voice. It was there one minute and gone the next.

Hearing before seeing Lucy, Maggie tries to run up behind her slightly shorter girlfriend. Following her through the living room, library and back towards kitchen all the while stomping and clapping trying to get her attention.  Lucy not seeing or hearing Maggie keeps calling out

“ _Hello? Anyone? Hello!_ ”

Maggie picks up a book and tosses it at Lucy’s back. The book misses Lucy completely shattering a vase in the process. Shaking her head, Maggie just decides to round the island and meet Lucy at the other side of the kitchen to get into her line of sight.

Trying not to worry too much into why Lucy was ignoring her, Maggie see’s the relief in Lucy's eyes when she spots her.

“ _What's wrong_ ” Maggie tries to mouth slowly.

Lucy managing to decipher Maggie’s words and responds 

 _“I lost my hearing during the biggest budget meeting of the term. I cant hear a thing_ ”

Maggie motions to Lucy to quieten down.

“ _What!? I can't hear you!_ ”

Maggie motions again to quieten down and points to her ears.

 _“Oh, okay, okay. I need your help. Cadmus has got to be behind this._ ”

Maggie scratches her head and looks around for a pen and paper but not seeing anything she decides to mime. Lifting her arms bending them so her hands a near her armpits, she acts like a monkey.

Confused Lucy asks “ _What are you doing? Oh, I get it! I get it! Charades! Okay, ya, ya._ ”

Maggie acts like a monkey again. 

“ _You're a monkey._ ” Maggie nods.  
  
“ _Okay. You're a monkey._ ”

 Maggie gets a ferocious look on her face.

“ _Ooh, you're an angry monkey. You're pissed, you're... PMS monkey?_ ”

Maggie shakes her head.

“ _No, no, of course not._ ”

Maggie makes an invisible ball with her hands and throws it.

“ _Ball?_ ”

She then makes an explosion with her hands.

“ _Fireball!_ ”

Maggie acts out the monkey again this time adding the fireball.

Finally it all clicks for Lucy. _She remembers back to this morning when the three of them stumbled upon a random man with a monkey on the way to the coffee shop. Of course they had to take a picture with it. Its not everyday they see a man with a pet monkey in National City. When they were walking away, Lucy remembers a comment she made to Alex saying the monkey had a thing for her ears._

“ _An alien monkey stole my hearing!_ ”  

Maggie points to her mouth.

“ _And your voice too? Oh, honey!_ ”

  
\- - - - - - - -

 

Out on the balcony Kara lands with Alex.

“ _I don't understand why the DEO can’t figure out why I can’t see._ ”

Kara shakes her head.

“ _I don't know, your vision is just gone. I agree with J’onn you’ll be safer here till we figure it out._ ”

Trying to lead her now blind sister into the living room only interrupted by distant sirens roaring.

“ _Alex, I hear Lucy and Maggie in the kitchen. They are home. I have to run. I will be back as soon as I can._ ”

Once she is sure Alex is safe on the couch she takes off.

  
  
                                                                                      - - - - - - - 

 

Maggie hears Kara enter the apartment and the low chatter of a conversation. Lucy seeing Maggie zone out in concentration.

“ _You hear something?_ ”

Maggie motions talking with her hand.

“ _You hear puppets?_ ”

Maggie looks up, takes a deep breath before repeating the motion.

Lucy squinting her eyes before responding. “ _You hear voices. Voices._ ”

Shaking her head at the predicament they are in Maggie just reaches for Lucy's hand and pulls her toward the living room.

Seeing Alex on the couch Lucy feels a piece of herself setting knowing that Alex was alive and home.

 _"Alex!_ ”

Alex gets up and walks straight past them both and stands in front of one of Maggie's large house plants.

 _"I'm so glad you're here. I can't see a thing. I was driving back to base when the world went black. I crashed my bike into a_ _pole and..._ "

Lucy tries and gets Alex to stop talking.  “ _Alex!”_

Alex continuing her tangent not hearing the concern in Lucy's voice

“ _I know it sounds crazy but I think it has something to do with that mangy monkey, we saw this morning"_

“ _Alex!_ ”

Realizing Lucy’s voice is behind her “ _Where are you?_ ”

Turning around to take a step toward where she thinks Lucy is standing, she walks right into the side table

“ _Ow! Who put that there?_ ”

Lucy and Maggie both look at each other before Lucy exclaims  

“ _Oh my god, Alex, you're blind!"_

" _Yeah, Luce, I just said that...Now can we talk about how a monkey could do that? Cadmus?_ "

Lucy turning to Maggie " _What did she say?_ " 

Alex even more confused than she was five minutes ago

“ _What did who say? The monkey? The monkey didn't say anything._ ”

Not even realizing Maggie left her side, Lucy watches her walk back from behind the couch with a notepad and pen.

Maggie writes down 'How?' on the page and shows it to Lucy.  

Lucy yells “ _I think the monkey this morning stole your eyesight when he covered your eyes!_ ”

" _Ugh, Lucy, are you listening to me? That's just what I said. You are acting like you can't even hear me._ "

Lucy still yelling, “ _Oh, Alex, it's no use. I can't even hear you. The alien monkey stole my hearing._ ”

Alex mouth falls open as she tries to digest everything that is happening.  
  
“ _Oh, he got you too? Which means somebody sent that flea-infested primate after us. We've gotta find Maggie._ ”

Maggie claps.

 _“Why are you clapping? This is not funny._ ”

Lucy looking between the two trying to figure what is going on. “ _What's the matter, Maggie?_ ”

Alex once again attempting to walk toward Lucy's voice, “ _Maggie? Where's Maggie?_ ”  
  
When Alex gets close to them both Lucy and Maggie reach out and put her in between them.  
  
Kara enters through the balcony doors and see's the three of them just standing in the middle of the room looking both stressed out and confused.  
  
After being filled in by J'onn that Maggie's captain called saying she lost her voice and Lucy left early because she couldn't hear. She rushed back to their apartment as soon as she could.  
  
" _Whats going on?_ "  
  
In an attempt to calm herself down Alex puts her hand over her eyes, Maggie looks to Kara and covers her mouth hoping to show her that she can't speak. Lucy looks at them both, turns back towards Kara and puts both her hands over her ears.   
  
After the initial shock, she figures out what is happening and replies " _I see_ "  
  
Alex once again frustrated at the situation, slaps her leg " _Well I don't! Where is Maggie_?"   
  
Kara sensing the mood was not one for a joke " _She is on your left. She just can't talk_ "  
  
Lucy, if possible talking louder than before " _Excuse me! This is either someone's sick, sick joke, or Cadmus is working on a massive evil plan!_ "

" _Whatever it is, you guys are in danger." As Kara speaks_ Lucy slowly steps closer and closer trying to read her lips.  
  
" _Alex, you're the most vulnerable. So I want you to stay within...eye shot of Lucy and Maggie at all times_ "  
  
Alex huffs at the wording her sister uses but knows she is in no situation to argue. 

" _Maggie make sure the alarms are set and that you are armed. If the monkey was sent by Cadmus, who knows when they will attack or what they will do next. Lucy, why don't you start dinner. I am sure none of you have eaten yet and food will take your mind off everything._ "  
  
Maggie nodding her head following along with Kara's plan, takes Alex's arm to lead her upstairs so they can gather things out of their gun safe.   
  
Lucy standing only inches from Kara now, just nodding her head, having no idea what is happening. Kara smiles and turns Lucy by the shoulders to lead her into the kitchen only to hear a thud and her sister yelling " _Maggie_ "

Kara races to the stairs, just in time to see her sister on the ground and Maggie trying to pick Alex up.

Not knowing what she was going to do she takes her cell phone out of her boot and calls in reinforcements. Kara is certain that the biggest threat to her sister and her sisters' girlfriends are themselves not Cadmus. 

Waiting for Winn to pick up, a clatter a pans can be heard falling in the kitchen. 

Sighing, Kara turns and heads for the kitchen hoping Maggie and Alex can make it to the bedroom in one piece. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why. I am not sure. I was re-watching the show on Netflix saw this scene and imagined it as a Director Sanvers fic. I feel like this section of the fandom needs more fluff. So why not a rewrite of a good humored scene.


End file.
